horizonfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorn Krace
Vorn Krace is a 24th century Starfleet officer, most noted for his service as captain of the Horizon Fleet starship USS Lincoln. The character Vorn Krace is played by creator Matthew Williams. This is his first experience in commanding a Star Trek simulation. Personality & Traits General Overview Vorn is a man with a lot of patience. He is often content to wait for the opinions of those around him before acting, though he has widely known for acting on instinct when it is required of him. He trusts his officers and his gut above almost all else. Family *'Father' - Adar Krace (Deceased) *'Mother' - Kelly Krace History Vorn was born in England on Earth as the only child in the immediate family. He never knew his grandparents, and his mother was an only child like him. His father had lost his only brother - two years younger than him - a year before Vorn's birth. He had brought a lot of happiness into their lives since the day they learned of the pregnancy, but more so had given them a purpose in their relative lonely lives. He was also the only hope of their family line continuing. Born in England, Vorn's childhood was typical of a human on Earth. He went to a public school, earning good grades and many friends. At the age of 18, shortly after he had finished college, Vorn left his home and enrolled at Starfleet Academy, in San Francisco. His friends at school had all aspired to achieve a command in the grand organisation, and Vorn was no different. He passed through the Academy leaving the grounds keeper happy that he had left - like most students he had been a constant nuisance to the man, though they had become akin to friends towards the end of Vorn's time there. He took up a position as an Ensign on the USS Avalon as the helmsman, serving the crew well until the time he reached the rank of Lieutenant, at which point he was transfered, both in divisions and ship. He became the Chief Tactical and Security officer on the USS London, an exploration vessel in a relatively quiet part of the Galaxy. When Vorn was in his twenties, he received word from home that his father had died from lung cancer. While this news shattered Vorn's world, having been close to his father, his main thoughts were with his mother, knowing that on his current assignment he would not yet be able to return home. As soon as he could, Vorn filed an LOA and left for Earth to spend time with his mother, who was still distraught. Eventually, she persuaded him that he should return to Starfleet, and that she would be OK. After many discussions and buying her a dog for company, he did as she said. Throughout the years, Vorn served on another ship, the USS Johnson, and served on DS5 for a short time, before being approached by Starfleet Command to take a commanding position in the 8th Fleet, known to its members as Horizon Fleet. Upon hearing this, Vorn realised for the first time that his journey was only now truly beginning. Service Record 20th April 2007 - Graduated CO Academy and promoted to the rank of full Commander (ST date coming soon) Awards * - Crew's Choice Award * - Horizon Fleet Three Month Service Cross Category:Human Category:Commander Category:Command Category:USS Lincoln (NCC-49625) Personnel